Becoming Freddy
by Malley
Summary: Everyone's heard of the Missing Children Incident, but who exactly are the missing children? Five children visit Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but never return. But then again, did they ever really leave? Plus, the animatronics are starting to behave strangely now... Based on the cut scenes and mini games from FNaF 2. Pure speculation written for fun. COMPLETE
1. Matthew

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters.** I do own some character plushies, but that's not the same thing, now is it?

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! I thought it would be a fun idea to give the missing children their own story. I am primarily basing my information on the cutscenes and mini games from FNaF 2, so please, no comments or reviews about how "your timeline is wrong!" "It didn't happen that way." Obviously, there is a lot of speculation involved since Scott Cawthon doesn't give us much information, but that's part of the fun! Just enjoy and feel free to share what your thoughts are on what happened.

* * *

 **BECOMING FREDDY**

 _Chapter 1-Matthew_

Matthew was swinging lazily on the swing set of the local playground. Despite it being a warm and sunny day outside, the playground was empty. Matthew frowned. He stopped swinging and began to kick some of the dirt and wood chips on the ground with his foot. If only he had someone to play with.

Matthew heard some laughter off in the distance and glanced up. Squinting his eyes to help him see in the sun, Matthew could see some people, specifically, children, across the street. He hopped off the swing, a dirt cloud swirling around his feet from the impact, and ran toward the edge of the playground. Matthew stopped abruptly when he reached the street, taking care to look both ways like he'd been told by his parents time and again, before making a mad dash across the road.

Upon reaching the other side, Matthew stared up at the sign on the building in front of him. Being only six years old, reading was still a challenge on occasion, but his teacher gave him a smiley face sticker when he read the sentence on the blackboard out loud and correctly, so Matthew decided to try and figure out what this place was.

"Fre-eh," Matthew said slowly, methodically. "Fre-eh-dee...oh! Freddy! F-fa-zz-buh-ear...Fazbear!"

While Matthew worked out the words on the sign, a car pulled into the parking lot where he was standing. Freddy Fazbear's employee, Purple Guy, stepped out of his vehicle and went to go into the building but paused his walk to the building upon seeing and hearing Matthew. He smiled and quietly walked up behind the boy.

"Freddy Fazbear's...Pie..." the boy continued.

"Almost," Purple Guy interjected.

Matthew whirled around to face Purple Guy, who knelt down on one knee to be at the boy's level.

"The 'I' is silent, so the word starts off with a 'p' sound," he continued. "Try again."

Seeing the boy's reluctance, Purple Guy nodded in an attempt to reassure him. Matthew turned his attention back to the sign and attempted the final word again.

"Peee-zzahh..." he sounded out. "Pizza! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

"Good job," Purple Guy congratulated Matthew, who was beaming from his accomplishment.

"Thanks, Mister," Matthew said, remembering his manners like his parents said.

He then walked up to the front door of the establishment, looking through the glass doors to see inside. After a moment, Purple Guy followed behind him.

"Know anybody in there?" he asked Matthew.

"Umm..." Matthew looked at the various children inside.

There appeared to be some sort of party going on. The children all had party hats on, there were colorfully wrapped presents on a nearby table and a giant walking bear in a top hat seemed to be giving cake out to the kids.

"That's Ben there," Matthew stated. "That's Lisa and that's her brother, Jimmy. They're in my class at school."

Matthew turned away from the door and looked down at his shoes, sniffling slightly as he tried not to cry.

"I wish I could play with them," he mumbled. "But none of my friends are around today."

"What about the kids inside?"

Matthew shrugged.

"If only there were a marionette and you were the master," Purple Guy commented. "You could pull their strings and have them come play with you whenever you wanted."

Matthew looked up at Purple Guy.

"Mister? What's a mary-on-nette?" he asked, tripping slightly on the pronunciation of the last word.

"A marionette is a puppet," Purple Guy explained. "Did you know that we have on here?"

Matthew shook his head.

"Would you like to see it?"

Matthew nodded. Purple Guy extended his hand to Matthew, who stared at it reluctantly. No doubt his parents had informed him about "stranger danger."

"You can trust me," Purple Guy assured the little boy. "I'm a security guard here,"

Matthew's eyes darted from Purple Guy's hand, to his face, to the golden badge on his purple dress shirt and then back again. A security guard was like a policeman, so he could trust him, right? Cops were cool, especially when they arrested the bad guy like they did on TV. That in mind, Matthew took Purple Guy's hand and they went inside Freddy's together.

* * *

Remember the golden rule of reviewing: review for others how you would want your own stories reviewed (in other words, no flames or insults just for the sake of them). Thanks for reading!


	2. The Awakening, Part I

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters.**

 **BECOMING FREDDY**

 _Chapter 2- The Awakening, Part I_

Matthew felt...strange. He was unable to find the words to describe how he felt and it wasn't solely due to his limited vocabulary. It was nothing Matthew had ever experienced before in his six years of life. Then again, six years wasn't really that long to begin with.

Matthew opened his eyes, but he found he could not see; everything was pitch black. Not only was it dark, but it was very tight wherever he was, making it somewhat difficult to maneuver, and stiflingly warm too. Matthew tried to move his arms to feel around in the darkness. They felt like jello; they didn't seem like his arms. Matthew eventually got enough control over those phantom arms to reach upward. The long, skinny fingers on the hands came into contact with something solid. Matthew gave a slight push to the object and found that it was movable. With a strong shove, Matthew succeeded in hoisting the obstruction up and off, hearing it land with a thud on the ground nearby.

Removing the object overhead helped, but the room was still dark. Some light filtering in from the window on the opposite side of the room-though it was only from a lit streetlight outside in the parking lot since it was night-illuminated the surrounding area enough to allow Matthew to see somewhat. However, looking around only served to confuse him more.

He was in a box, a white box with a painted on red ribbon that very closely resembled a giant gift box. Matthew attempted to stand to try and climb out of the box but found his legs just as wobbly and foreign as his arms. He managed to steady himself enough to stand, which only brought another "big" surprise. Matthew was at least three times taller. If he hadn't been frightened before, he certainly was now.

Matthew looked down at his legs and feet and was instantly stunned. His jean shorts and dirt laden sneakers had been replaced by lengthy black and white stripes. On the verge of tears, Matthew turned his attention to his arms and hands. They were the same as his legs, stripes of white and black.

Matthew's panic had now evolved into full blown terror. He tried to get out of the box but, still unsteady on his new legs, ended up falling over the edge onto the floor. Matthew tumbled forward and collided with a large glass display case, the impact causing a tinking sound to reverberate throughout the otherwise silent room.

Shaking his head to reorient himself, Matthew got onto his hands and knees to attempt to get off the floor. In doing so, Matthew caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass display case. His face was pure white, like freshly fallen snow. His eyes were like two black holes, empty and barren, save for two white pupils. Below each eye was a streak of purple that ran down to a mouth designed to be etched into a permanent smile, the purple paint resembling trail of tears. It was not the face Matthew expected to see staring back at him; it was the face of the puppet.

Matthew tried to scream, but no sound came out. That did nothing to help the situation, as it only served to frighten and infuriate him even more. Was this a terrible nightmare?

Matthew shook his head vehemently in an attempt to wake up. When that didn't work, he gripped his arm with his other hand and pinched himself. Again, no such luck. Upon this realization that he was not dreaming, Matthew gave up trying to stand and just fell back into a sitting position on the floor. He stared at his new reflection in the display case.

Matthew sat there in a daze as he tried to figure out what happened. His memories were hazy and he could only catch glimpses of things that transpired. A playground; Matthew remembered a playground. It was the playground near his house that he always visited.

He had been playing on the swings, alone. None of his friends were around to play with him, so Matthew felt very lonely. There were kids across the street, at that place. Freddy's. Matthew looked around the room. There were pictures and toys of the same bear he saw giving cake to the children earlier. That must have been Freddy and this place, Freddy Fazbear's.

But how did he get inside? Matthew hadn't been invited to the party, so why was he here? He continued his recollections, thinking deeply as to what occurred after that. There was a man...he had a purple shirt. He said he was a security guard at Freddy's...he said something about a puppet...

A puppet? The man said he was going to take Matthew to go and see the puppet. They went inside, through a back door, and went through the building to this very room. Matthew remembered the purple guy doing something in the corner of the room before activating the puppet. Matthew glanced over to the corner where the purple guy had been and tried to discern what the man had been up to. There were some streamers and balloons in the corner, along with a red blinking light. A camera.

Purple guy must have deactivated the camera. But why? Was the puppet a secret? If it was, why did he show Matthew? If it wasn't, why did purple guy turn off the camera? Okay, so purple guy deactivated the camera, then what? Matthew was having great difficulty in recalling what occurred next; it was a blur. Purple guy hit some buttons and Matthew saw the puppet slowly rise from the red and white gift box.

Matthew was captivated as he watched the black and white figure ascend from the box at a dramatically slow pace. The puppet was pulled up to nearly to the ceiling and Matthew watched the entire time. At least, he watched until he couldn't breathe. The fear and panic began to well up in him again as he remembered not being able to breathe. There was something around his neck, constricting his airway.

Matthew fought to get away, but whatever-or whoever-had him was too big and strong. His eyesight became spotty and dim until it eventually faded completely. The next thing Matthew remembered was waking up in the gift box as the puppet. Was he...a ghost?

Matthew wanted desperately to cry. If he was a ghost, then that meant he was dead. Now he was truly alone.

With a sigh (an internal one), Matthew got up, using the display case to steady himself. As he did so, Matthew knocked a Freddy plush sitting on top of the case over and it suddenly began to play music. Matthew paused and listed to the song it sounded like a lullaby his parents would sing to him at night.

Matthew grabbed the Freddy plush off the counter and held it to himself, enveloping it in a giant bear hug. If Freddy could play this song, Matthew wondered what else he could do. Perhaps Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy could be his friends and take care of him so that he would never be alone again.


	3. Ryan

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters.** I have all of the backpack clip mystery figures, though.

* * *

 **BECOMING FREDDY**

 _Chapter 3- Ryan_

Nine year old Ryan was having the best birthday party. Ever. He had invited his entire class to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for what he believed to be the most fun birthday party in the history of birthday parties. They kids in his class must have thought so too since nearly every kid from Ryan's fourth grade class showed up. Ever since that old place was redesigned into this new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was the coolest place ever.

Ryan and his friends gathered around the main stage, along with the other boys and girls that were celebrating their birthdays there too, and awaited the upcoming show in excited anticipation. After what seemed like ages to the children (though it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes), the colorful lights overhead dimmed and the purple starry curtain began to open. Ryan and his friends cheered as the opening curtain revealed Freddy, Bonnie and Chica standing on stage, ready to play and sing.

"Hey boys and girls!" Freddy's voice rang out from his voice box while his mouth opened and closed, giving the illusion that the giant mechanical bear was speaking to the audience.

Freddy's eyes also opened and closed, his ears twitched and his arms moved on occasion for added effect.

"Wow, Freddy!" Chica chimed in. "Look at all the friends that came to visit us today! It's a real party, for sure!"

Along with Chica's eyes, beak and arms, the cupcake on the plate in her hand also blinked and looked around.

"A birthday party, Chica?" Freddy's voice questioned hopefully.

"I don't know, Freddy," Chica responded. "Is anyone celebrating a birthday today?"

Ryan's hand shot up and he smiled brightly. A few other kids also celebrating their birthdays raised their hands too.

A Freddy Fazbear's employee quickly inputted the number of children with their hands raised into the control panel in the control room in the stage. A few clicks of the button and it appeared that Freddy and his pals were able to recognize who had a birthday, which never ceased to amaze the kids.

"Did you see that? They knew it was my birthday!" Ryan whispered in pure bliss to his friend seated next to him.

His friend nodded vehemently, also excited by the acknowledgement from the characters on stage.

"I guess I'll just have to play a birthday song!" Bonnie added, his mechanical paws strumming the strings of his cherry red electric guitar and sliding up and down the neck as if he were playing chords.

"And I'll get some pizza and cake!" Chica agreed.

"But not cupcakes!" Chica's cupcake squeaked out, which caused the children in the audience to erupt in laughter.

Freddy then invited Ryan and the other birthday kids to come on stage to come and get their special present from him and his friends: a character mask. The two girls picked the Chica mask. One boy chose the Bonnie mask and the other grabbed the Foxy one. Ryan wasn't sure which one he wanted; he liked all of the characters. He stared long and hard at the box the employee in the purple shirt was holding as he mulled over this very important decision.

"I don't think anyone took Freddy," the employee suggested with a sweet smile.

Ryan decided to take the employee's suggestion and so he picked the Freddy mask. He and the other kids then hopped off the stage to watch the rest of the show.

The endless birthday parties today meant a lot of chatter, noise and screaming children. That, in turn, meant that Purple Guy was going to have a massive headache. He rubbed his temples and leaned back in the desk chair in the security office. Purple Guy was still feeling quite content after the...incident a short time ago, but the hunger was beginning to swell within him once again. He didn't want to rush things, especially because a second missing child in the area would presumably draw unwanted attention, but he couldn't deny his desire if the opportunity presented itself. And present itself, it did.

A young girl, probably no older than eight years, poked her head into the security office.

"Hey mister," she addressed Purple Guy. "My dorky cousin and I are playing hide and seek; did he come in here?"

"No," Purple Guy shook his head.

A devious thought crossed his mind.

"Wanna team up? " he asked. "We can look for him together and find him faster that way."

The girl thought it over for a few seconds before nodding. Purple Guy smiled and then got up to follow the girl back down the hallway.

"So, what's your cousin's name?" he questioned casually. "I need to know who I'm looking for."

"His name's Ryan," the girl explained. "We're celebrating his birthday today."

"Sounds like fun."

They searched the various party rooms without result, but eventually found Ryan stowed away in the prize corner.

"Hey, you had help! No fair!" Ryan protested to his cousin.

His cousin stuck her tongue out at him.

"I have an idea," Purple Guy interjected. "I can give you a really good hiding place that you can use when it's your turn."

Ryan nodded vehemently in acceptance of Purple Guy's offer. His cousin skipped off to go hide while Purple Guy informed him of a "secret hiding spot." Ryan smiled brightly.

"Great idea, mister!" he said. "She'll never find me there."

"Have fun," Purple Guy bid before leaving the prize corner.

However, instead of returning to the security office, he took a detour that was both off map and off camera. It was off the radar of most employees, too.

Slipping into the secret safe room, Purple Guy smiled at the golden suit lying dormant in the corner next to the Golden Freddy suit. His suit. Purple Guy presumed he had about ten or so minutes before Ryan showed up, which gave him just enough time to become Spring Bonnie.


	4. The Awakening, Part II

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters.** Nope. All credit goes to the man called Scott Cawthon.

* * *

 **BECOMING FREDDY**

 _Chapter 4- The Awakening, Part II_

It was all like a dream. The party, the presents, the performance and games. His birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's was so fun that Ryan began dreaming that he'd become the giant bear himself. Now this was a cool dream. Ryan was expecting his alarm to go off at any moment to wake him up for school and ruin this experience.

But it didn't.

Since he did not yet have to wake, Ryan decided to have a little fun playing as Freddy. He could see that he was on stage; maybe he could do an awesome performance with Bonnie and Chica. Ryan glanced from side to side to see the two characters, but was somewhat scared to find his movements slow and mechanical. If this was a dream, he should have been able to move however he wanted, right? Ryan had flown in his dreams before. He'd been in the deepest, darkest ocean, too. Being Freddy was different and, quite frankly, it frightened him.

Just when Ryan didn't think it could get any worse, a white face with piercing, unwavering and glowing eyes appeared before him. He wanted to run but found himself unable to move. His dream had become a nightmare and Ryan wanted to wake up from it.

He couldn't wake up, no matter how hard he tried. Ryan tried to look away from the thing staring back at him but it followed every turn of its head. Even though he considered himself a "big kid," Ryan desperately tried to call out for his parents, but found himself unable to.

"It's just me," the thing said, though Ryan did not see it speak. "Don't be scared."

Upon closer inspection, Ryan recognized the thing as the puppet; he remembered seeing it at his birthday party when he was in the prize corner. It didn't talk at all yesterday, though.

"My name's Matthew," the puppet continued. "What's your name?"

"Ryan," he replied, very surprised to find that his voice sounded just like Freddy's.

"I'm glad you're up,"

"I'm not up," Ryan corrected. "This is all a dream."

"No; you're just like me now," Matthew said.

"Just like you?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

Ryan shook his head, Freddy's gears whirring as he did so.

"The purple man hurt you," Matthew explained. "He hurt me too. The bad guy put on a costume and pretended to be like us, but he's not. He put you in my box, but I wanted to help you, so I put you in that costume. I saw your Freddy mask earlier, so I thought you'd like it."

"What do you mean you put me in here?" Ryan questioned, very perplexed. "How do I get out?"

"Your body was all broken, silly," Matthew giggled. "I got you a new one so we can play together now."


	5. Daniel

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters.** My internet is working again! Yay!

* * *

 **BECOMING FREDDY**

 _Chapter 5- Daniel_

Bonnie had always been his favorite. A giant talking blue rabbit that played electric guitar, how cool was that? Seven year old Daniel didn't even need to ponder for one second which character plush he wanted to get for redeeming the tickets he won in the arcade of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Standing on his tip toes, he put the unruly pile of tickets on to the glass counter in the prize corner. The teenage girl behind the counter looked annoyed at the fact that she was going to need to count all of the tickets after untangling the mountain of prize coupons he laid before her.

"You have 1,260 tickets," the employee stated when she finally finished tallying up the tickets.

"I'd like the Bonnie plushie," Daniel said proudly.

As the girl went to the shelves behind her to grab a Bonnie plushie, another girl of the same age entered the prize corner.

"Daniel? Oh, there you are," Daniel's older sister, Heather, stated as she spied the dark haired boy standing near the prize counter. "Did you get that rabbit plush-thing you wanted yet?"

"His name's Bonnie," Daniel corrected. "I'm getting him right now."

Heather popped a bubble with the gum she was chewing, not really interested in hearing about the rabbit's actual title. Her eyes drifted to the employee behind the prize counter and smiled.

"Kathryn? I didn't know you worked here!"

After placing the Bonnie plushie on the counter, the employee, Kathryn, smiled at Heather.

"Yeah, I got this stupid job because my parents said that if I want to get a car for my birthday, I have to prove I can handle the responsibility, blah, blah, blah," she explained.

"Oh my gawd, I know! Mine too!" Heather agreed. "Mine are making me babysit my dumb brother today."

Daniel glared at his sister. She stuck her tongue out at him before returning her attention to her friend.

"So, you'll never guess who called Morgan the other night," Heather began to relay some of the newest and juciest gossip from school.

"It better not have been Jeremy," Kathryn said adamantly. "'Cause he totally asked April out!"

Heather gasped.

"He didn't?!"

Kathryn leaned forward against the prize counter so she and Heather could continue to discuss the goings-on at their high school. Daniel looked between the two girls and rolled his eyes. Bonnie plushie in hand, he wandered out of the prize corner. Out in the hallway, Daniel paused, trying to decide what he wanted to do next. He got the plushie he wanted, which was totally worth begging his sister to take him and then promising to do all her chores for the next two weeks, so he decided to just wander around until the next show with Bonnie, Freddy and Chica.

It was pretty crowded today, though that was not surprising for a Saturday. Daniel saw some of his classmates and they played together for a bit until the classmates had to leave. After they left, Daniel continued his exploration for Freddy's.

Glancing down one hallway, he could see some sort of open room that kind of looked like an office. Normally, he wouldn't have cared about some boring old room, but a pair of rabbit ears caught his eye.

"Bonnie?" Daniel whispered hopefully.

Getting closer to the office, Daniel could see that they were, in fact, rabbit ears, but they were not Bonnie's usual color. Instead of a bright bluish-purple, they were a dingy brownish-yellow. Cautiously poking his head into the office, Daniel scanned the room for any sign of the new Bonnie. He jumped in surprise when he saw a similarly colored paw beckon him into the room from inside an air vent to his left. Despite his uncertainty, Daniel's curiosity won out and he headed into the office to see the new Bonnie.


	6. The Awakening, Part III

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters.** Fun fact: I'm wearing a FNaF shirt right now.

* * *

 **BECOMING FREDDY**

 _Chapter 6- The Awakening, Part III_

Daniel wasn't sure how to react; he was in a Bonnie costume. As cool as that was, it made no sense. He remembered seeing a new Bonnie in the security office room. He remembered going to follow the new Bonnie into the air vent. After that, things were fuzzy.

Wait, where was Heather? She could explain things to him! Daniel tried to look around, but found it difficult to do so. Looking to his right, he discovered the room was dark and empty, which sent a chill down the spine of his endoskeleton. Daniel then glanced to his left, his neck becoming stuck. From this position, he could see Chica across from him and Freddy next to him.

Chica was lifeless, motionless. Freddy, however, appeared to be animated. Daniel tried to talk to the giant bear.

"Freddy?" he asked timidly.

Freddy's head turned toward him, which surprised him.

"You're awake," Freddy-Ryan-said as more of a statement rather than a question.

"What...what's going on?" Daniel asked.

Ryan sighed, which sounded odd as it emanated from Freddy's voice box.

"Did you see Golden Bonnie?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Daniel confirmed. "It looked like regular Bonnie at first, so I wanted to go and see him. He's my favorite."

"But it wasn't regular Bonnie. It was the bad guy."

"Bad guy?"

"Yeah, the bad guy," Ryan said. "He...hurt you."

Though Bonnie's facial expression did not change, Daniel frowned.

"What do you mean, he hurt me?" he questioned.

Ryan stayed quiet, unsure of how to tell "Bonnie" of his fate. His grandpa always said that it was best to treat bad news like removing a band-aid; it was best to just rip it off and get it over with instead of prolonging the pain by peeling it off slowly.

"You're...um, dead," Ryan explained quietly.

He turned his body to better face Bonnie, especially when the new kid didn't answer.

"You're a liar," Daniel finally spoke.

Ryan didn't take it personally. He didn't want to believe Matthew when he broke the news either. Maybe Matthew could help him...

"Wait right here," he instructed.

Ryan had learned how to manipulate his Freddy body over the past few days (though his movements were still somewhat wobbly and clunky). He departed from the stage, his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the empty buliding. Daniel waited silently for his return, not that he could really leave the stage in the first place.  
A few minutes later, Ryan returned, followed by a long and lanky figure that was black and white in color. A Freddy Fazbear fan, Daniel recognized it as the puppet.

"Hi," the pupet said. "I'm Matthew and this is my friend, Ryan."

"No, you're the puppet and that's Freddy," Daniel remarked.

"We are now," Ryan said. "Before this, no. But Matthew helped me to keep living, just in a different body."

"What's your name?" Matthew asked.

"I'm Daniel,"

"You can be our friend, Daniel," Matthew continued. "We put you in the Bonnie suit so you could stay alive and be with us."

Matthew handed Daniel something as he spoke. It was a Bonnie plushie. His Bonnie plushie. The same plushie he earned with his collection of tickets earlier in the day. It looked the same, though bits of it were spattered with something which, unbeknownst to Daniel, was blood.

Daniel stayed quiet, taking in all that Matthew and Ryan had told him. It still didn't seem real to him that, if what they said was true, he was dead. However...spending eternity as his favorite character? He guessed it could be worse.


	7. Courtney

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters.** Still no, sadly.

* * *

 **BECOMING FREDDY**

 _Chapter 7- Courtney_

Ten year old Courtney stared out the window of the car as it headed toward its destination, the scenery passing by in a blur of color. She was frowning and every inch closer she got to her destination only made her feel worse.

"Mom? Do I have to go?" Courtney asked her mother.

"Yes, dear," her mother replied instantly. "For the hundredth time, yes. My boss' son, Nathan-you remember him, right, Court?-is having his birthday party there. He invited you, which was very nice of him to do, so we're going. Plus, mommy wants to get that promotion so this will give me even more time to chat up my boss and show him why I deserve it over Jessica."

Courtney sank down in her seat. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She didn't know why, but that place gave her the creeps. It probably was because she heard old Mrs. Cochran talking to her neighbor while waiting outside of the school bus about how some kid that lived the next street over disappeared from his sister's sight while visiting there not that long ago. Not that it necessarily had anything to do with Freddy Fazbear's (no one really knew what happened), Courtney still didn't like the place. To her, the animatronics were like creepy zombie statues, silent, still and watching with dead eyes until they suddenly came to life with jerky, unnatural movements. Like reanimated corpses.

Nope. She did not like it. Not one bit.

"We're here," her mother announced as she parked in the pizzeria's parking lot.

Still in the driver's seat, Courtney's mother turned to face her.

"Remember, big smiles, Court,"

Courtney forced a big grin to appease her mother. The moment her mother turned back in the driver's seat, Courtney's smile vanished. _It's only a couple of hours,_ she tried to assure herself. _I can get through this...I hope.  
_  
Her mother exited the vehicle, Courtney reluctantly following suit. She stuffed her hands into her pants pockets while her mother pulled the bag of gifts, which they certainly spent a pretty penny on, out from the trunk.

"C'mon, sweetie, I don't want to be late," her mother called as she started heading toward the building without her.

Obediently, Courtney followed her mother into Freddy Fazbear's. There were a few other parties going on when they arrived, so it was busy. Business had been dwindling slightly, presumably as a result of the rumors that had begun circulating, but there were still some people that wanted to partake in what Freddy's had to offer. And, apparently, Courtney's mother's boss was one of those individuals.

"Hello, Mr. Wolf!" her mother greeted in an overly cheery tone. "Courtney, say hello to Mr. Wolf."

"Hi Mr. Wolf," Courtney said to her mother's boss before turning her attention to his son. "Happy birthday, Nathan."

"Thanks," Nathan replied breathlessly as he stopped momentarily before running to catch up with his friends.

"Courtney, put these on the table with the other presents, okay, honey?" her mother said, shoving the bag into Courtney's hands.

Courtney frowned as she watched her mother schmooze her boss-who also just so happened to be recently divorced and relatively wealthy-before heading over to the gift table and adding hers to the pile. She then took a seat in a nearby booth, resting her chin in her hands. Courtney glanced around the room. Mostly everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Maybe this place wasn't so bad. Maybe Mrs. Cochran was making that story up for attention or something. It wouldn't be the first time that the octogenarian embellished the truth.

Courtney eventually became bored with just sitting in the booth, so she decided to walk around the place for a bit. Majority of the people she passed by were engaged in their own party, activity, or whatever. Courtney peeked into the arcade and figured that might be a good place to spend some time. Well, it would have been if she had any money. Courtney sighed. Guess the game corner was out of the question.

She was about to leave when she nearly walked face first into someone.

"Oops, sorry," Courtney said immediately.

Purple Guy, the person she nearly walked into, just smiled and shook his head.

"No harm done," he assured her. "Actually, I was just coming to find you."

"Me?" Courtney repeated, surprised.

"I'm a security guard here and I was watching over everything on our security camera system," Purple Guy pointed to a camera in the corner of the room for Courtney to see. "And I saw you wanted to play some games but you didn't have any money for tokens. I felt bad, so I wanted to give you some tokens on the house."

"That's okay. Thanks, mister," Courtney tried to say, but Purple Guy waved her off.

"It's no problem," he told her. "We want everyone to have a good time at Freddy's."

Purple Guy reached into his pocket, pretending to fish around for a few seconds.

"Shoot. I seem to have left the tokens in my office," he told Courtney. "Come on, let's go get them."

After thinking it over for a moment, Courtney shrugged and then followed Purple Guy back to the security office.


	8. The Awakening, Part IV

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters.**

 **BECOMING FREDDY  
** _Chapter 8- The Awakening, Part IV_

When she came to, Courtney's system was immediately flooded with panic and fear. She was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding so hard that it felt as though it was about to burst out of her chest...but that, Courtney was fairly certain, was an impossibility. She remembered the security guard. She remembered his giving her some tokens and then instructing her to count how many there were. Then, he attacked her. Courtney tried her best to escape his clutches.

She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth. She tried to run, but he caught her and wouldn't let her go. She fought to break free of his grip, even managing to scratch him and make him bleed, but it was not enough to survive.

Courtney felt hollow inside as it dawned on her that she was dead. She felt dead inside, no pun intended. So, what happened after she died? Things were dark, which made Courtney realize that she couldn't see. It took some fierce concentration to get her eyes to finally open, but doing so only made her wish she hadn't. She was stuck at Freddy Fazbear's.

"Great," Courtney grumbled.

"Oh good, you're up," a voice said.

Courtney jumped in surprise.

"Who said that?" she questioned immediately, doing her best to keep her voice even and calm.

The figure to her right, Freddy, lifted a mechanical paw and waved.

"Oh good," Courtney groaned. "Now the robots are talking to me..."

"Actually, I'm not a robot," Freddy corrected. "My name is Ryan and I am-was-a boy."

"Was?"

"Yeah, I was before I died. Now I'm in this bear suit-body-thing," Ryan explained. "But I'm still alive, sort of, this way."

"I'm confused," Courtney said honestly. "You're a dead boy, but you're alive 'cause of the suit?"

"Yeah, it doesn't make much sense," Ryan agreed. "I think learning my multiplication facts was easier, but it's not so bad once you get the hang of your new body. Plus we get to play with other kids all day and-"

"Wait," Courtney interrupted. "My new body?"

After much concentration, Courtney was able to look down at her body. Her shiny, yellow, metallic body.

"What am I?" she stammered.

"You're Chica," Ryan explained. "You're a girl, so we figured you would've rather been stuck in a girl's body instead of a boy's..."

"We?"

Before Courtney's eyes, the bunny next to Freddy came alive. At the same time, a puppet thing came slinking into the room. Ryan introduced Matthew and Daniel.

"Don't worry," Daniel assured Courtney. "We're here. We'll help you. You're our friend and will be forever."


	9. Andrew

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters.** Anyone else excited for Sister Location?

* * *

 **BECOMING FREDDY**

 _Chapter 9- Andrew_

His whole summer had been ruined. With a cast on his arm, Andrew knew that this summer was going to be the worst he ever had in his eight years of living. He had been riding his bike with some friends when he decided to try and go off one of the big ramps at the park. He lost control, fell off his bike and landed straight on his arm.

The doctor said he broke his arm and would need to wear a cast for at least 8 to 10 weeks. Andrew could hear his dad making the appointment to have the cast removed; it would be at the end of August, just in time for school to start again.

Andrew was sitting outside in his backyard, idly picking at some blades of grass with his good hand. He was so _bored_. He couldn't get his cast wet, so he couldn't go to the local pool with his friends. He couldn't use any of the playground equipment because of his cast, so that was out of the cards, too.

"Hey, Drew!" one of the neighborhood kids called out to him.

Andrew looked up and into the yard across from his. He saw a few of his friends and waved.

"We're going to Freddy Fazbear's!" the kid added. "Wanna come?"

"Yeah!" Andrew shouted.

He paused.

"I gotta ask my dad first," Andrew explained before getting up and running into his house to ask permission.

Reluctantly, Andrew's father consented, so the boy was off in a flash to join his friends. It wasn't more than a twenty minute walk from their neighborhood to reach Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The kids excitedly went inside.

Andrew followed his friends into the arcade, but quickly became disappointed when he discovered he couldn't use the joystick with his good hand and press the buttons on the machine at the same time. With a frustrated sigh, Andrew departed from the arcade and headed out into the dining room to get some pizza. He carefully balanced the plate on his cast and supported it with his good hand until he could take a seat at a nearby table. It took him a bit, but he finally managed to finish his pizza. Afterward, Andrew looked around, trying to decide what he could do with only one good arm. Unfortunately, it didn't appear to be much, save for watching the show put on by Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. So, that's what he did.

Andrew took a seat at the edge of the crowd that had gathered in front of the stage. The lights dimmed and the curtain drew back, resulting in applause from the audience. Andrew glanced around the crowd, searching for any of his friends. Though he did not spy any of them, something did catch his eye. Off in a darkened corner, Andrew caught a glimpse of a tall figure. He quickly looked around him to see if anyone else had noticed this figure too, but that did not appear to be the case.  
Andrew continued to watch the figure in the corner. When the stage lights were activated, he was able to get a better look at it. It was a giant rabbit like Bonnie, but it wasn't the Bonnie he knew. Whatever it was, it must have seen him because it waved at him. Curious, Andrew went off to go find the new Bonnie.


	10. The Awakening, Part V

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters.** If I did, I'd probably be rollin' in the dough because Scott Cawthon has certainly made it big time! Kudos, man :)

 **BECOMING FREDDY**

 _Chapter 10- The Awakening, Part V_

Andrew's hand and arm felt weird, even weirder and more uncomfortable than when he broke it not that long ago. It was dark where he was, so he could not see anything in front of him. Not wanting to bump his arm on anything, Andrew carefully moved it around. It still felt strange. In fact, it seemed more like his fingers had morphed together and formed some sort of giant claw.

Andrew frowned. He glanced around, though that didn't accomplish much in the dark, to see if there was anything to light up the room with or another room that had someone in it that could help him. In the distance, he spied some light coming in from the floor, presumably from underneath a door. Andrew tried to walk toward the source of the light, but found his footsteps jerky and heavy. Great. Now his feet were giving him issues, too.

Andrew eventually made it to the light source and it was, as he guessed, coming in from beneath a door. He pushed and the door flew open. Andrew was momentarily stunned by the extreme force and strength he suddenly possessed but that was quickly forgotten upon the sight of the room on the other side of the door. The lights were overwhelmingly bright to Andrew, so much so that he felt as though he was frozen and couldn't function.

"Shoot, guys! I forgot about the lights! We gotta lower 'em!" a voice said.

The intensity of the lights dimmed and slowly but surely, Andrew's sight and self-control returned.

"Can you see now?" the voice questioned.

Andrew blinked a few times and, when his sight came back into focus, he saw Freddy standing before him.

"Freddy?" he asked, amazed. "That's so rad! Can you sign my cast-"

Andrew held up his arm that was casted, only to find it replaced with brown and orange fur and, most shockingly, a metal hook. He immediately began to panic.

"Hey, it's all right, calm down," Chica raced over to him.

She eventually got Andrew to calm down enough to talk.

"So, I'm Courtney," she began to say. "This is Ryan and that's Daniel over there. Matthew's around here somewhere."

Andrew's eyes drifted from the chicken and bear in front of him to the rabbit and puppet slowly approaching.

"What's going on?" he sniffed.

Courtney glanced between her fellow animatronics.

"Who wants to tell him?" she asked.

Ryan shrugged his mechanical, furry shoulders.

"I guess I can," he said, figuring he could break the news once more to yet another person.

"You followed the Golden Bonnie, right?"

"Yeah," Andrew confirmed. "He was waving to me when I was watching the show."

"Well, he was a bad guy," Ryan said flatly. "He killed you."

"What?" Andrew remarked. "Wait, if I died, then how can I be talking to you guys?"

"Because we put you in the Foxy costume so you could keep living," Courtney explained. "In a manner of speaking."

"Foxy only had one hand, so we figured it would be a good fit since you had a cast on," Ryan explained.

Andrew glanced down at his 'cast' once again.

"So, I'm Foxy the Pirate now?" he questioned.

Courtney nodded.

"I get to spend all day here and play? I don't have to go to school, do homework or eat my vegetables?"

"If that's how you want to look at it, then yes," Courtney confirmed.

"I think I can handle this," Andrew replied.


	11. The Promise

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **BECOMING FREDDY**

 _Chapter 11- The Promise_

Ryan was playing a game with Matthew. Daniel and Andrew were enjoying the arcade games, at least they were until Courtney tried the game and completely destroyed their high scores. Things were pretty fun...for a while. The children soon became restless, angry and sad.

"It's not fair," Daniel stated.

They had all gathered in the main dining room together, something they'd done over the past few months every night to help pass the time. Daniel, Andrew and Courtney sat on the stage while Ryan and Matthew stood in front of them.

"Why does the purple guy get to come and go when he wants? Why does he get to go home to his mom and dad when we can't?" Daniel continued.

"We can't leave," Courtney patted the rabbit's back reassuringly. "And even if we could, I don't know how hard things would be if I had to live as a giant chicken."

Daniel, Andrew and Matthew giggled at that thought.

"But," Daniel continued. "I miss my family. I miss my mom, my dad and my sister..."

Courtney glanced at Ryan. As the two oldest, they had taken it upon themselves to care for Matthew, Daniel and Andrew. However, Courtney didn't know what to say in this situation because, quite frankly, she missed her mom, too.

"We're a family now," was all Ryan could think to say.

Courtney nodded immediately.

"Ryan's right," she agreed. "The bunch of us, we're like a family."

"But I miss my mommy too," Matthew chimed in sadly.

"And I miss my dad," Andrew added.

"I miss my mom too, guys, but we can't exactly go home like this," Courtney pointed out.

"She's right," Ryan confirmed. "I know my parents love me, but I think they'd have a problem if I came home in a giant bear suit."

There was silence between the children. They knew that there were practically no words to make their predicament any easier. But, Ryan, however, considered that there might be a way to at least settle the score.

"I agree with Daniel," he spoke up. "Why should purple guy get to go home and be with his family when we can't? How is that fair? We didn't ask to be killed and get stuck here."

"No, it's not fair, but I don't see what we can do about-" Courtney began to say.

"No, there is something," Ryan interrupted. "We can scare purple guy. We can get him and stuff him into that Golden Bonnie suit so that way he can't leave either."

"But wouldn't he be stuck in here with us, then?" Courtney pointed out.

Ryan considered Courtney's counterargument for a moment before responding.

"The purple guy showed me a secret room. We can lock him away in there, never to be seen again," he said. "That way, he will be stuck all by himself and he can never go home again. The five of us, even if we can't go to our homes, will at least have each other."

"I'm in," Andrew said immediately.

"Me too," Daniel seconded.

Courtney stayed quiet. The boys all looked at her.

"C'mon, Court," Ryan said. "We're family now. We stick together."

Courtney looked at Daniel, Andrew and Matthew. Though the expressions on their mechanical faces did not change, she knew they were regarding her with pleading eyes.

"All right," she whispered. "I'll join in. For our family."

"For our family," the children said in unison.


	12. Not Over Yet

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters.** I do own a Golden Freddy funko pop though!

* * *

 **BECOMING FREDDY**

 _Chapter 12- Not Over Yet_

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

Seven year old Samantha peeked into the kitchen, hiding in the doorway, watching as her parents discussed 'adult stuff'. Adult stuff was usually boring and full of topics that she either didn't care about or know about. Her father's next comment, however, piqued her interest.

"Of course," he said. "Uh, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and, above all, safety."

Her mother didn't seem convinced.

"But those _rumors_ , Scott,"

"They're j-just rumors," her father replied. "I-I assure you, honey, t-that Freddy's is safe. Our day guard hasn't seen anything s-strange and he's on watch from open till c-close."

"Maybe Sam shouldn't go with you today..."

"Please!" Samantha bounced into the kitchen. "I love Freddy's! Plus, daddy said I could be his helper today! Pleeeeeease, mommy?"

"How about a, uh, h-half day?" her father bargained. "She could come home for lunch."

Looking between her husband and daughter's matching hopeful faces, Samantha's mother eventually relented.

"All right," she conceded.

Samantha and her father both cheered and rushed out the door before mom could change her mind.

Arriving at Freddy's, Samantha's father paused before heading inside. Turning around, he knelt down on one knee to address her.

"Okay, S-Sammie," he started to say. "We p-promised you m-mom that you'd come home for lunch. But, uh, right now, you are a deputy security guard at Freddy's, okay?"

Samantha nodded excitedly. She'd been to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza hundreds of times since her father worked there; she would make an awesome security guard.

"I-I almost forgot," her father continued, fishing around in his pocket.

He produced a plastic gold colored security badge and gave it to Samantha.

"Here's your very own s-security badge," her father said as he pinned it on the purple shirt she wore to match his. "Now you have one just like Daddy and his friend, Jeremy."

Samantha grinned from ear to ear as she gazed down at her badge.

"Do I get to meet Jeremy?" she asked.

Her father shook his head.

"N-not today. J-Jeremy works at night and waaaay past your bedtime," he explained.

Her father smiled at her lovingly.

"Listen, S-Sammie, j-just, uh, be careful today, okay? I want you to h-have fun, but remember to stay s-safe, okay?"

Samantha nodded. Her father stood up and took her hand in his before they headed inside together.

"Morning, Mr. Cawthon!" an employee greeted as they entered. "Morning, Samantha!"

Having been at Freddy's many times before with her dad, some of the other employees knew her by name. She loved it when they did that and it always impressed her friends.

"Daddy? Can I go play some games?" Samantha asked, tugging her father's hand.

"Want some tokens, Scott?" another employee questioned.

She grabbed a handful of tokens from a drawer in the service counter and handed them to Samantha.

"Thank you!" the little girl smiled up at the employee.

The employee smiled back.

"You're welcome, Sammie,"

"Th-thanks, Olivia," Scott said with a nod.

The moment Scott released Samantha's hand, the girl was off in a flash, pigtails bouncing as she ran.

A few hours later, Scott went in search of his daughter. He eventually found her in kid's cove, lovingly putting "Funtime Foxy," known at the Mangle by the staff of Freddy's, back together after the most recent wave of toddlers cleared out to get some pizza and cake.

"Are y-you ready?" Scott asked Samantha.

She looked up from Mangle sadly.

"Do I have to go?"

"We p-promised mom t-that you'd go home for lunch," Scott reminded his daughter.

"Fine..." Samantha frowned.

She got up and followed Scott to the entrance. She gave her father a hug and a kiss before heading outside to begin her walk home. Samantha got to the end of the street when she turned around and rushed back to Freddy Fazbear's. Her security badge was missing. It must have fallen off when she was fixing Mangle. Samantha slipped back inside the building and went in search of her missing badge.

A show was currently commencing, so most of the building's occupants were gathered around the stage. Samantha, however, tiptoed straight past the stage and headed in the direction of kid's cove.

"Missing something?" a voice-one she didn't recognize-asked.

"My security badge," Samantha explained.

She turned around and looked up at the man in purple standing behind her.

"I think it fell over when I was in kid's cove. I need to find it. It was a present from my daddy."

"C'mon, I'll help you look for it."


	13. It's Me

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **BECOMING FREDDY  
** _Chapter 13- It's Me_

Samantha felt exhausted. Her body felt heavy and lifeless. The last thing she remembered was going with the Freddy's employee into kid's cove, but she didn't recall actually getting there. Samantha remembered getting to the door of kid's cove, but that was it.

What happened after that? Samantha started getting upset. How long had she been gone? She was supposed to go home for lunch. Her mother was probably going to be angry with her for breaking her promise. She was probably going to be grounded, too.

Unless...her dad! Yeah! Samantha could go to her dad, explain what happened and then he could tell her mother! Her dad always had her back. Samantha went to get up, but found herself unable to move.

Frowning (internally), Samantha looked down at her feet. But they weren't her feet. They were golden bear feet. She then turned her attention to her hands, which were also furry bear paws. Why did they look like Golden Freddy's paws?

"Daddy!" Samantha shouted.

She was frightened to hear a different voice coming out of her. It definitely wasn't her voice; it sounded more like Fredbear's.

Samantha heard footsteps pounding toward her and experienced a mixture of confusion, intrigue and disappointment when it was not her father that showed up, but some animatronics.

"There you are!" Foxy said. "Guys, I found her!"

Foxy entered the spare parts room and was followed moments later by Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and the puppet. Chica and Bonnie knelt down next to Samantha.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I guess," Samantha said, attempting to shrug but her body refused to cooperate again.

"Who's your dad?" Chica questioned.

"His name's Scott Cawthon. He's a security manager here. I was helping my daddy today. I had my own security badge and everything."

Freddy stepped forward and held out something for Samantha to see.

"My badge!" she said happily when she saw what it was. "Thanks, Freddy."

"Actually, my name's Ryan," 'Freddy' said. "That's Courtney, Daniel, Andrew and Matthew."

"What's your name?" Foxy, Andrew, asked.

"I'm Samantha," she said. "What's going on? Why are my hands and feet like Fredbear's?"

Once again, and for what they hoped was the last time, the kids explained what had transpired with Purple Guy hours earlier. It took some getting used to, but Samantha seemed to come to terms with the fact that she was dead and stuffed in a Golden Freddy suit. The children then informed her of what their intentions were concerning Purple Guy.

"No!" Samantha said adamantly. "You guys can't hurt my daddy!"

"We're not gonna hurt your dad," Ryan tried to assure her.

"We just want to scare purple guy and lock him in the secret room Ryan knows about," Courtney added. "It's not fair he gets to go home to his mom and dad while we're stuck here so we just want to show him how much it stinks."

"Okay, I guess," Samantha agreed quietly. "But I wanna see my daddy and tell him I'm okay, kind of, first."

"How are you gonna do that?" Matthew asked.

Samantha was silent for a few moments.

"I...I don't know," she replied, sounding on the verge of tears. "Can you guys help me?"

Ryan and Courtney looked at each other. They both shrugged.

"We can try," Courtney offered.

A few weeks later, they had a plan in place. It was the best that they could come up with and hoped that it would be enough for both Samantha and her father. They'd help Samantha into the security office where her dad sometimes worked and then she would give him a little sign that she was okay. Plopped like a sack of potatoes in the corner, Samantha waited, ready to deliver her message.

 _It's Me._

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
